


Play With Fire

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Secret Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mouth falls slightly open as he watches Peter's chest heaving as he gasps for breath, body covered with the blood of his enemy.   <em>That should not be as fucking hot as it is. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I would like to see BAMF Peter and stiles recusing the pack on their secret date night

The entire pack is in this fight, a literal swarm of harpies coming from nowhere, lured by the Nemeton, and according to Deaton, they need to be ousted asap.

Stiles is giving cover, having taken up the crossbow after it became clear that the pack needed someone with a ranged weapon. He uses his spark to light the pitch on the end of the arrow, and sends the flaming brand right into a harpy's gut. Turns out the things are extremely flammable.

He looks around to check on the pack and is just in time to see Peter tear his way through a harpy with his bare hands. Stiles mouth falls slightly open as he watches Peter's chest heaving as he gasps for breath, body covered with the blood of his enemy.

_That should not be as fucking hot as it is._

Stiles has a sudden mental image of Peter taking him right there, as is, covered in blood and triumph, leaping onto him, fucking him into the ground on the field of battle. As if he can read Stiles' mind, Peter looks over, eyes still sparking with supernatural blue, and he smirks slowly at the human, and shifts forward as if he's going to come over to Stiles.

And for a brief second, Stiles thinks his fantasy is actually going to happen, and he can't help it, things south of the border start to come to attention, and he's half-hard before he's really conscious of it. They're staring at each other, and it feel like _ages_ , but when Scott nudges him to move him out of the way, Stiles looks around to see that no one has noticed.

When he looks back, Peter is gone.

Stiles sighs and follows Scott, thinking it's probably for the better. He forgets about the moment, or at least pushes it to the back of his mind, as he assists the Alpha with the cleanup, using his spark to light the seemingly endless bodies on fire. It's exhausting and by the time he's done, all Stiles can think of is his bed.

He manages to drag himself to the shower in the Hale house, thanking the gods that they'd put in community style showers when they'd rebuilt, so that no one has to wait for one. Everyone else has seemingly finished cleaning themselves up, as Stiles is completely alone, and he turns on the water and just stands under it until the water's no longer running red into the drain.

He hums to himself as he washes his hair, mind occupied by plotting out his additions to the bestiary's entry on harpies. Stiles showers on auto-pilot, and it's not until he's turned around after rinsing that he sees Peter across from him. The wolf is unashamedly standing there, watching Stiles.

“Holy fuck, dude,” Stiles startles and drops his bottle of body wash, heart skipping erratically. “You seriously get off on the creeper thing, don't you?”

Amber eyes dart frantically around, looking for an escape option as Peter starts stalking towards him. If he sees one, he doesn't take it, because the human is still there as Peter closes in, the werewolf's voice seemingly holding him in thrall.

“I'd like to know what you get off on, Stiles... _Something_ got you going earlier. Was it the fight itself? The blood? The show of strength?”

Peter just keeps coming closer, and Stiles can't help the way his eyes travel down the plans of the older man's chest and abs, skate across the towel wrapped around his waist. Peter's clean now, but Stiles can't help but think about the way he had looked on the field of battle, the ferocious beast, tearing apart bodies and bathing in their blood, feral, wild... and incredibly alluring.

Stiles is aware he has serious issues.

Peter's only an inch away, just barely not touching him, a breath away from shoving Stiles into the wall and plundering his lips, when he suddenly pauses, head tilting as his eyes dart to the side. He looks back at Stiles and leans closer, so that the human can feel the heat radiating off his body, and whispers an address into the younger man's ear.

“One hour,” Peter says softly as he pulls back, withdrawing into the shadows.

Stiles has time for two breaths before Scott appears in the doorway, heading for an unoccupied shower.

“You okay?” He furrows a brow at Stiles erratic heartbeat.

“Yeah, dude, just...surprised.”

-

Peter grits his teeth as he watches Scott go into the showers, conflicted, as always, about the Alpha. Scott is the closest thing he's ever had to a child, he's Peter's _creation_ , and he feels some small amount of responsibility. But the damned kid _never_ listens to Peter. Ever. He doesn't come to Peter for advice as often as he should, and when he does, half the time, he just ignores it anyway.

Not for the first time, Peter regrets not choosing Stiles that night. _What an Alpha he would make._

Peter is so distracted that he doesn't even see Derek until the the younger man speaks.

“You staying for dinner?”

Peter manages to keep from startling, but he cant keep his heart from skipping a beat in surprise. Obviously Derek hears it, because he gets that stupid amused smirk that he usually reserves for when he's bested one of the younger wolves. It pisses his uncle off, and makes Peter's remark a little more cutting than usual.

“Spending the evening with a bunch of college kids, eating shitty pizza is not my idea of a good time. I'll pass.”

Peter pushes past Derek and heads downs the hallway towards the door. He opens it and steps out into the cooler night air, whipping his head to the right as he catches the impression of something there.

 _Malia_.

“Derek must have taught you his lurking-in-shadows maneuver.”

Malia is quiet for a minute, and Peter takes the time to study her. He's still not fully convinced that she's his daughter, or that her story about being a coyote all her life is the full truth. Things just don't quite add up, and he's absolutely _certain_ that she's hiding something.

“You leaving?” she asks finally. Peter just nods, looking at her face, looking for some resemblance like he usually does.

 _Is she? Isn't she?_ As always, he just can't decide. Peter supposes it doesn't really matter. Either way doesn't change anything.

She surprises him by speaking again. “You're not as bad as they think you are.”

For some reason, it spikes Peter's rages and he snarls at her, eyes flashing their magical blue, fangs lengthening.

“Yes, _coyote_ , I am.”

-

Stiles is thinking about Peter the whole time he's getting dressed, waffling between the options of going or not going. He's pretty sure that he can't trust Peter as far as he can throw him, _and yet_... He doesn't feel like he's going to be in danger. _Well, at least the bad kind of danger. Yes there's a good kind._

He's absolutely certain that the invitation won't be offered again, should he decide not to go.

“What do you want on your pizza?” Scott wanders in, pulling on a t-shirt.

Stiles makes his decision.

“Not really hungry dude, and I got a thing, so I'll catch you later, and hey have Lydia call me, I want to get her thoughts on the bestiary, and I'm coming to the clinic tomorrow after school with you, need to talk to Deaton, okay, great, later, bye.”

And he grabs his bag and scoots out the doorway past a confused looking Alpha.

Stiles makes it three steps before Kira bounces into his line of vision, starting a debate about which anime they should watch tonight, because it's the birthday of one of her favorite characters but she needs to catch up on this other. It takes Stiles a few minutes to extricate himself from the conversation, and he basically ends up telling her he doesn’t really care and running away.

When he hits the porch, Stiles thinks he's home free, right up until a pair of arms wrap around him roughly from behind and squeeze tight.

_He really can't deal with this right now._

“Heeeey you,” he says to her, “Listen, there's a thing. I got one. Gotta do it. Go in. Hang with the pack. I'll catch you lat- Oh hey, no. We are not dragging the Stiles anywhere.”

Stiles manages to disengage himself, wincing slightly as he moves and feels a twinge where Malia had grabbed him. He's going to get a bruised rib one of these days.

“Go inside.” He tries for stern but she just looks up at him with sad, brown puppy dog eyes.

“But you're my pack, Stiles.”

“Yes, good. That's great, but Stiles needs Stiles time right now. Go. I will see you later.”

Without seeing if she obeys, Stiles makes a dash for his jeep, only to see Derek leaning against it.

“Jesus fuck, dude. I thought you had grown out of the lurking thing.”

“Nope.” Derek arches a brow. “Where ya going?”

“You put those judgy eyebrows away. I've got a thing. An _important_ thing.”

Derek just looks at him. Stiles lifts his chin and stares the werewolf down.

Derek sighs after a minute and starts to walk away. He stops after a minute and looks back over his shoulder. “Stiles... Be careful.”

The human watches him vanish into the forest with a headshake, then finally gets into his jeep and starts her up.

Stiles makes it to the address with ten minutes to spare, both brow lofting at the neighborhood.

“Nice digs,” he says as the door opens.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Peter responds as he lets the younger man in, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles sets down his duffle and turns to find crystal blue eyes flashing at him, and then Peter hoists him up over his shoulder.

“Whoa, hey, easy with the merchandise!”

Peter snorts and just takes him into the other room, tossing him onto the bed, climbing over him before Stiles can bounce more than once.

“Okay so this is a thing. That's happening. Apparently. Not to ruin the moment but shouldn't there be some sort of discuss- mmpph.”

Peter's lips descend on his, and his brain sort of fuzzes out because it's hot and demanding and _filthy_ , and he can barely remember how to breathe when Peter finally pulls away.

“I thought I told you to shut up.”

Stiles blinks, and then laughs, throwing his head back, which resolves into a gasp as Peter takes the opportunity to use his mouth on that gorgeous long neck.

Stiles arches his hips, rolling them against Peter's, and it's the werewolf's turn to makes a surprised noise and Stiles smirks.

“If you want to shut me up, you're going to have to work a lot harder than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
